The Other Wife
by shipsinthenight11
Summary: When Callie Torres is called to Boise Memorial, how does Arizona react when her life is flipped upside down..when everything is suddenly about one limb. Or rather, the lack of one.
1. Chapter 1

AN As promised, a shout out to bowlingstar11 for giving me a shout out in CGAH What if. Much love to that sexy woman who is as talented as Sara Ramirez is hot.

AN2 I know I know. It should be illegal to take a leg from the goddess herself but bring on the virtual bricks. I can take it.

"Callie wait up!" The Latina turned her head at the last minute and saw the chief of surgery rushing to catch up with her.

"Hey Owen, what's up?"

"I know you weren't on the team for Boise but Derek is needed badly elsewhere this week and no one at Boise can handle the level of spinal fusion we're seeing with the twins."

_Just great,_ thought the brunette. _This is the last thing I need to be worrying about right now. _"Owen look I'm sure there's someone somewhere who can be there. I won't leave Arizona here alone, not in the state she's in."

"State?" Crap where did she come from. The Latina winced at the frustration in her wife's voice. "Oh right, Nick waits years to be treated for cancer and yet I'm the crazy one. " Owen shifts uncomfortably and gestures to Callie that he'll just be waiting in his office.

"Hon-"

"No! Don't honey me. You can't jus-" Callie decides that this is as good a time as any to interrupt.

"I love you, Arizona" The blonde gives an exasperated sigh and her expression softens. Callie had an endearing but incredibly annoying habit of interrupting her rants with that phrase accompanied by that miraculous smile of hers. _Yup there's that smile. Damn that perfect woman. _

Arizona grasped the surgeon's hand, led them into the nearest on-call room and shut the door behind them as she said, "I love you too, baby." Callie's smile grew impossibly wider. "But that's not the point. The point is that we were fighting." _So close._

Callie tilted her head at Arizona's words and the blonde continued, "Ok so maybe fighting is the wrong word. But look babe, yeah I'm going to be a wreck but what kind of pediatric surgeon would I be if I denied those twins treatment from my badass ortho rock star. Having that thought in the back of mind is just going to make me feel worse."

Callie took a deep breath as she caught on to her wife's train of thought. "But Arizona there are other surgeons that can handle this."

"So are you saying that you aren't the best there is?" _Damn she's good. _

"Don't you want me to be here when Teddy does Nick's surgery?" Callie whispered softly. The Latina's soulful eyes pleaded with the blonde to ask her to stay.

"Of course I want you here. Look Nick won't even be in to OR until tomorrow morning. If you hurry, up and get your ass on that plane, you'll be home in time for a surprise tonight."

Callie raised her eyebrows and asked cautiously, "You planned something for us tonight?"

"Nope" Callie's shoulders slumped almost imperceptibly. Anyone else would have missed it. But this was Arizona. She knew everything there was to know about one Calliope Torres.

"I have not planned, but I am currently plann_ing._" The blonde smiled despite herself at the sudden burst of life that shot up in her wife.

"Go to Boise and be amazing. I'll be waiting here" Arizona wraps her arms around her reason for being and whispers seductively in her ear "Besides Calliope, haven't you heard that absence makes the sex grow hotter?" She smiles at the shiver she can feel go through Callie's body and finally releases her.

Callie is still in shock until she clears her throat and pushes up her sleeves. "Ahem, ah ok I should go…uhm tell Owen" She gave her wife a lingering peck on the cheek and started down the hallway.

"Calliope?" The brunette turned saw her blonde smirking and pointing in the other direction.

"Owen's office is that way" she said, trying her best not to burst out laughing.

"You're enjoying this way too much. Why you little…" Arizona shrieked and jumped out of the line of fire as her wife lunged at her.

"Ha! You missed!"

"Did I?" Arizona gawked at the Latina when she feels a hand grab her ass. She shoved her wife playfully, saying "Get out of here, perv- " The blonde was cut off when her lips were overcome with a wonderfully amazing feeling. Callie had taken the opportunity to get her revenge. She made sure to pull back just as Arizona started to respond fully.

"Thanks for the tip, honey. See you tonight." The Latina gave her a wink and made her way towards Owen's office with just a little too much sway in her hips to pass as innocent. Arizona stood frozen in her place with her hand in the air where it had rested on her wife's neck. She shook herself off and watched Callie open the door to the chief's office. The peds surgeon chuckled under her breath and left to see Nick one last time before heading off to plan a night to remember. Plans that involved a certain bombshell Latina screaming for the Grand Canyon State

* * *

_Callie's POV_

I have always loved to fly. Ever since I was allowed to tag along with my dad on his trips around the world, I could never be discouraged from packing a bag and getting on board. Planes, jets, helicopters, hell even gondolas. That feeling of being above everything else was like nothing I could ever describe. Those kids who teased me in class the week before were suddenly miles away and smaller that the tiniest ants. As I grew older, it became an escape from things like med school or bad breakups. Being amongst clouds and skies gave me such clarity. For most people, having their feet off solid ground gave them butterflies in the pits of their stomachs. They counted the seconds until they could kiss the ground again, but not me. Nope. I savored my time in the air. I could sit on this seat and stare out this window forever. What can I say? I love it here.

_Correction. _

_Loved it here._

I feel a tap on my shoulder and pull off my headphones. "Hey Cal can you switch seats with me? Christina snores louder than I do, which is saying a lot, and you have those magic headphones." I chuckle at his choice of words and was moving to unfasten my seatbelt when the plane dipped slightly and picked back up.

"Woah what was that?" Mark exclaimed. "You know what buddy, never mind. I think I'll stay here with my seatbelt on."

"You sure Mark? I don't mind" I unclick the safety restraint and start to gather my things.

"Callie are you crazy? Sit down and put that thing back on." I let out a laugh and replied, "Calm down Mark, it's no big deal. It was just a little turbule-" The plane shook again and the right side dipped and never bounced back up. I sat back down quickly and strapped myself back in.

"You were saying?"

"Shut up" I grit my teeth and shut my eyes. _What the hell is going on?_

Keeping my eyes shut, I waited for the plane to level off again. But it never did. Instead, the left side dropped lower than the right. My knuckles were white from gripping the armrest so tightly. I looked over to Mark and I caught his gaze. His expression was calmer than it should have been. As if he understood something I had yet to register. "Brace yourself Cal" he mouthed. _What?_

I watched as he covered Lexie's body with his own and held her tight. Out of nowhere, I felt the planes shudder sporadically until they finally gave out. Dimly, I heard screams coming from all around me but all I could see behind my eyelid was Arizona. _This can't be happening. The universe couldn't possibly do this to me again._

As my conscience finally recognized what was about to happen, I looked out the window to see clouds flashing through them at lightning fast pace.

We fell for what felt like years until I could see trees in the windows instead of clouds. And in that split second between falling and crashing, I whispered what could possibly be my last words.

"_I love you Arizona"_

AN3 I know its not the best idea to have two in-progress fics but this is one that I've been wanting to do for a while.

AN4 If you read this before the change, please note the title change. The author of another fic came to me and said it was the same as his. He asked if it was possible to change mine and I didn't really care so I agreed. New chapter of this and Upside Down and Inside Out coming soon!


	2. Chapter 2

AN New chapter! Note the title change :)

AN2 All mistakes are my own as I have no beta and I only skim through it real quick before posting. If you are a beta and want to help me out, shoot me a message either on here or on Tumblr.

_-Callie-_

"Wake up baby"

_Arizona?_

I opened my eyes to see a tray of assorted breakfast foods on my lap. _What the hell? _Fighting of the last remnants of sleep, I finally take in all of my surroundings. _How am I in my bedroom? _

"I hope you're hungry, Calliope. I made pancakes, omelets, hash browns, bacon and fresh coffee." The bed dips as Arizona takes a seat next to me and grabs a strip of bacon.

I must have dreamt the whole thing I guess. Silently thanking God, I turn to my wife and smile when I see her munching away at her bacon. "I had the worst dream, babe."

"Oh yeah? What happened?"

"I was on a plane to Boise and it crashed." She was intrigued and looked at me curiously. I had a habit of pretending that I couldn't remember my dreams. Mainly because they often involved very inappropriate scenes starring the both of us sans clothing. Why bother telling her when we can just reenact it in the morning?

"Callie, you got home from Boise last night. Don't you remember? Hold on, don't tell me you don't remember what we did last night." Arizona's fair cheeks blushed a deep red as flashes of the night before came to her mind. "We broke a few records if I do recall."

I looked under the sheets and saw that I was indeed, naked. _I could have sworn I was wearing something when I woke up._

"Sorry honey, I must be tired or something. I can't remember the last few days."

"That's alright, babe. Just go back to sleep. I'll just put the food away." Arizona brought herself up to her knees and moved to pick up the tray.

"Oww Arizona baby you're on my leg!" A sharp pain shot up from my leg and throughout my body. _Damn that girl is stronger than she looks. _

The blonde froze and looked down, "No I'm not."

"What?"

"Look Callie I'm not touching you." I looked down to see that she was right. _What the? This is the strangest morning. _

"Calliope baby are you sure you're ok?"

I opened my mouth to answer her but all that came out was an agonizing scream as another shot of pain took over all sensations in my leg. I squeezed my eyes shut and gripped my left leg tightly, surprised when I felt my scrubs pants and not my plush comforter.

"Callie! Callie what hurts? Callie can you hear me?" I heard the familiar frantic voice of my wife, but strangely, it was fading out, soon replaced by a different, also familiar voice.

"WHERE IS MY SHOE?"

_Cristina? What is she doing in my bedroom? Looking for a shoe, no less. She moved out over a year ago. _

The pain intensified and I arched my back and let out another cry. I took in a deep breath and grimaced at the smell. Blood, smoke, fuel and dirt. This can't be good. I attempted to sit up and yet another scream escaped my lips at the blind pain that tore through my leg.

"SHUT UP. JUST SHUT UP." Ok that was definitely Cristina. Gritting my teeth, I finally opened my eyes. _Oh fuck._

Why did this have to be my reality? Couldn't life be kind to me just this once and make this entire thing a dream? In a fair world, a record breaking marathon of sex with my miraculous wife would have been reality and this…this would have been that occasional nightmare that you get that you forget as soon as you wake up. Hadn't Arizona and I been through enough? Hasn't Sofia been through enough?

I took another deep breath and finally chanced a look at my leg. _Oh my god. _My femur had snapped and torn my scrubs. I was actually looking at my bone. I scoffed at that thought and let out a dark laugh. I've seen thousands of bones but I've never actually seen my own until now. With difficulty, I lifted my head and accessed the damage.

The nose of the place was indented and had molded itself to a towering, and now slightly crooked tree. There were plane parts and luggage strewn all around me but not another soul was in sight. The wing of the plane was against my back and was blocking my view Cristina.

"Cristina? Cristina!" I braced myself for the unavoidable pain as I dragged myself into plain view.

"Callie? Oh my god, Callie your leg."

"Don't worry about me, what happened to your hand?"

"What about my hand?" I pointed at her left hand and watched as all of the color drained from her face.

She looked at me and whispered with an eerily calm voice, "I can't feel it Cal. I feel nothing. That's bad, huh?" I would have anticipated the gifted surgeon in her to know the answer to that question but a little shock was to be expected.

"Yeah, Cris. It is. Come over here." She tore her eyes away from her mangled hand and made her way over to me. "Ok here's what we're going to do. I'm going to examine your hand, apply a tourniquet and wrap it up. Then you're going to help me brace my leg, wrap it, and find me something to use as a cane. I can't just sit here. We need to find the others."

Cristina's eyes were still glazed over but she nodded.

"Ok give me your hand." She offered her hand to me and I went into full on-badass surgeon mode. There was no more room for weaknesses or emotions, not if I wanted to get back to my family. In the corner of my eye, I spotted a familiar shade of red.

"Is that my bag over there? Can you get that for me? I have some supplies in there." I said excitedly. Finally a good sign. Cristina returned with my bag in her good hand and I ripped it open. Smiling when I saw the first aid kit that Arizona made me carry everywhere. Pulling out a couple of sterile wipes, I cleaned the dirt out of the wounds on Cristina's hand, my mind whirling in activity as I silently accessed the damage to her nerves. If I could just get her to an OR in the next 24 hours, I might be able to salvage the nerve.

She hissed as I pressed the wipe deeper into the wound.

"You felt that?" Some life returned to her eyes as she nodded.

"That's good that's good."

I applied a light tourniquet with a scarf and took the gauze and medical tape from the kit and proceeded to wrap her hand in a pressure dressing to stop the rest of the bleeding.

"Ok that should hold. Now me. Put your good hand here. Ok good. Now when I say so, pressed down hard. Even if I scream at you to stop, keep pushing until you feel it set back in place." Cristina sucked in a breath but nodded anyways. I grabbed a shirt from my bag and stuffed it in my mouth. I locked eyes with her and nodded, signaling her to start.

"AHHHHH! OH MY GOD CRISTINA PLEASE STOP." I knew she had to keep going but my mind was no longer in charge of my mouth. The searing pain spoke for me.

Dimly, I heard the Korean muttering "Please pass out, please pass out." From her lips to God's ears. My eyelids became heavier until I lost consciousness and fell to darkness.

* * *

_-Arizona-_

"Hey Owen sorry to bother you." I sighed into the receiver as I tried to ease some of my nerves. "Have you heard anything from the Boise team? Callie promised to call when they were on their way back and that should have been hours ago.

"Sorry Arizona. I haven't heard anything at all. I've been out of the hospital since I saw the team off this morning." I hung my head as he continued. "I'm sure they just jumped right into the medicine Arizona. The case is probably just more complicated than they thought. There's nothing to worry about but I'll give you a call as soon as I hear anything."

"Thanks Owen, that'd be great."

"No thanks needed. Hey how's your friend Nick?" My face betrayed me and a small smile crept onto my lips.

"He's great, you know. He feels good about the surgery and so do I. I trust Teddy and she said it's a simple procedure so I'm hoping he'll be back on his feet within a couple of months.

"That's fantastic news Arizona. I've got to run but I'll be sure to give you a call if I get any news. Have a great night." _Click _

_Oh believe me, I'm trying. _I looked down at my brand new lingerie and my assortment of edible…. Well let's just say I had everything we needed for a good night. Huffing, I muttered, "Longer absence had better equal hotter sex."

* * *

_-Callie-_

The next time I woke up, I felt a bitter cold air on my face and opened my eyes to see that it was now nighttime and that there was a small fire. The beaten bodies of Seattle Grace Mercy West's finest were huddled around it.

"Hey Cal, how you feeling?" Turning towards to voice of my best friend, I see Mark with a sad smile on his face, his arms around a lightly snoring Lexie.

"Mark, hey. I was worried about you. How bad are your injuries? Anything I can help with?"

"Don't worry about me, Callie. I dislocated my shoulder when Lex and I landed but I pulled open that emergency air raft at the last minute and it cushioned the blow a little. Lexie has couple of broken ribs but besides that, I think we're alright." I breathed a sigh of relief. Suddenly, I remembered my own injury and looked down at my leg. Cristina had done a good, job. The scrubs had been cut off and there was a dressing on the open wound. There was a makeshift brace on my leg and it was wrapped up as tight as it could be with some kind of tape. Someone must have helped her because there was no way that she would able to do that with one hand.

"I helped her, wrap it up but I'm not going to lie, Cal" It didn't look so good. There was only so much that we could do to clean the wound out.

"How bad are we talking?"

"We need to get to a hospital…fast."

"How are the others." Mark looked around as he prepared to break it down for me."

"Cristina's hand seems to be her only injury so that's good news. On top of that, she found her other shoe." Despite our predicament, I let out a small laugh.

"Well that's something"

"The pilot is pinned in the cockpit and unconscious. Alex has a pretty deep laceration to his face and arm. Meredith hit the seat in front of her pretty hard and had cardiac tamponade. Cristina and I did a pericardiocentisis. She's critical but stable."

"What about Derek?"

Mark opened his mouth to speak but no words came. As doctors, we develop a sixth sense that lets us know what other doctors are thinking, especially when it comes to bad outcomes in surgeries. We know when there were no complications, we know when there was a complication but the outcome was good, and we know when there was a complication that led to the patient's death. No words, no sounds, not even gestures. It was just something about the air around them that told us everything we needed to know. That doesn't mean we want to believe it.

"No. He can't be." Mark held Lexie tighter and fought back tears. His eyes turned towards Meredith and I got my answer. She was lying with her head propped up on a bag, Derek's lifeless body lying across her lap. Her eyes were glassy and distant, as if she was willing her soul to leave her body and join Derek's.

"Oh Derek." I whispered. Tears spilled down my face and I closed my eyes in a moment of silence for my dear friend.

"He was dead on impact." Mark let out a shaky breath and said, "We need to think. There has to be something we can do to get some attention.

"How long was I out?"

"A good 6 hours at least."

"Ok the doctors at Boise must have contacted Hunt by now. I'm sure they're looking for us."

"I don't know Cal. Owen was heading out of the office when we left."

"Well then Arizona has to be looking for us. She's probably got the Air force, Army and Marines out looking for us by now." That got a chuckle out of him.

"You've got a point there. That sounds like Private Blondie to me. And until they come for us, we've got matches and blankets and a couple of bottles of water. We're going to be fine Cal. We have to be. For Sofia."

We locked eyes and I saw a fierceness in his steel grey irises that I had never seen before, a look that I'm sure he saw reflected in my own expression.

_"For Sofia."_

AN2 What do you think?


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys. Sorry this isn't a real update. I have decided to finish writing both of my stories before I post chapters again. I have been working on them and I really want to get it right, which means having the ability to go back and change things if need be. So please put this story on your alert and bear with me, because when the chapters do start rolling again, they'll come out every other day. Much love! -Shipsinthenight11

PS I have a couple of one shots that I do want to get out on here so keep a look out for those.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys,

I hate to sound like a broken record with the apologies but I recently lost my dear friend to cancer and on top of that, my external hard drive broke, whice is where all of my fics were stored. I do plan on rewriting them but it may take some time. If you're reading PS I Love You, The votes have been tallied but you'll have to wait and read to see whats going to happen. If you are willing to stick this out with me, I can't thank you enough. If not, no hard feelings, there are some awesome fics out there. I'm having trouble deciding which fic to rewrite first so how about another vote? (Just in Case doesn't count because that update is almost done) So what will it be? Upside Down and Inside Out, The Other Wife, or PS I love You?


End file.
